


Temptation

by brookebond



Series: Inceptiversary 2017 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur is a tease, Eames is a tease, Fruit, M/M, everyone is a bloody tease!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookebond/pseuds/brookebond
Summary: Arthur eats some fruit.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jambees221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambees221b/gifts).



> jambees wanted the prompt "Raspberries" so here's this little thing!  
> It's unbeta'd so I apologise for any mistakes!

Eames was a fan of Arthur’s lips.

They were beautifully pink, the cupid’s bow dipping tantalisingly and Eames desperately wanted to run his thumb over them. He wanted to press hard enough to see if they’d change colour. It was frowned upon, though. Eames wasn’t allowed to touch Arthur at work. There were rules that had been clearly defined when their sleeping together had turned into something more.

Eames had never been good at following rules.

There had been several long weeks without a single word from Arthur as punishment and Eames had learned his lesson, mostly.

He knew Arthur was playing with him now, toying with him to see just how far he could push before Eames broke. With the way Arthur’s tongue poked out to lick at a trail of juice, Eames knew he wasn’t going to last long.

“Everything okay there?” Arthur asked, sticking a finger into his mouth to lap up the mess he was making.

Eames half-choked, half-coughed, creating more of a strangled sound in response which granted him a delighted chuckle from Arthur. His suffering was more than worth it if he could hear that noise again.

“Peachy, Darling,” Eames managed to croak out as he shifted in his seat, spreading his legs a little to accommodate his growing erection.

Arthur’s eyes tracked the movement and Eames smirked, noticing his pink tongue slipping out again. At least he was getting under Arthur’s skin again. Perhaps, if Eames kept it up, Arthur would relent on the latest punishment. After all, it had only been a light touch to the small of his back. A week without sex was blowing it entirely out of proportion. Eames had no desire to spend a week getting reacquainted with his hand.

Eames leaned forward, elbows resting on the table as he plucked one of the berries from Arthur’s bowl. He popped it into his mouth, sucking on his forefinger unnecessarily just so he could watch Arthur’s eyes widen ever so slightly.

He picked up another berry, holding it out for Arthur. “Would you like a raspberry?”


End file.
